Raising my adrenaline
by littlemissbreanne
Summary: "It's a way of life that you have to follow or else you give yourself up to become vulnerable. I lived like this for as many years as I could remember. But, someone changed all that. And his name was Peeta Mellark." *Lemons* Ratings, please!
1. Chapter 1

(KPOV)

When you're me, you don't think about the consequences of your actions. You live in the moment; you don't do what's expected of you, you're only focus is survival. You don't care about anyone but the people closest to you; you don't try to impress anyone. It's a way of life that you have to follow or else you give yourself up to become vulnerable. I lived like this for as many years as I could remember, ever since my father died. But, someone changed all that. And his name was Peeta Mellark.

The rain tickled my face as I wandered through our District. The people looked happy, some sad, and it confused me about how many people were feeling such different emotions. I wanted to see Peeta. Sometimes I just had the urge to get up and run to him, to hug him, and to remind myself about how wonderful this world can be. Right now was one of those times.

I approached the bakery, it looking back to its normal state. However, the rain was running down the windows, the drops racing with each other. I didn't bother to wipe the hair out of my eyes, as I had been accustomed to letting my hair fall wherever it wanted too. I opened the door hearing the little chime go off, and studied the wonderful new pastries that Peeta had prepared. It always amazed me how someone so built and so strong could make something so delicate.

I wandered around to the back of the bakery where the kitchen was. As I rounded the corner I saw Peeta's back. He was clothed in a blue and white striped button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled-up to his elbows so he wouldn't get them dirty. He was wearing jeans on his bottom half, with a white apron around his neck. I smiled: I couldn't help it. Peeta was just too good looking, even from behind.

"Hey, Peeta," I said and pulled myself around the door frame. Peeta looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here beautiful? Got done hunting?" he asked. His blue eyes looked wonderful with his shirt, and everything about him was just… perfect.

"Yeah," I nodded and walked over to the counter to watch him clean it up. "Are you done for the day now?"

"Basically, after I'm done cleaning," he replied and laughed. We stood in a comfortable silence for a little, me watching his arms move as he wiped the counter off. It was literally amazing to watch him and just be a part of his life, to be able to be so close to him like this. "Are you okay, Katniss?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I got lost in a daydream or something."

Peeta laughed again and threw his rag in the sink. Next off came his apron, and I saw the outline of his chest in his tight shirt. It was a strong desire just to want him, but I wasn't like that. Even though I couldn't deny he was good looking, here I was gawking at his clothed body. It would be different if he'd just gotten out of the shower, but this was in the middle of his bakery kitchen!

"Cat got your tongue, Katniss?" Peeta teased as he came over to me. I looked-up at him, unsure of what to say. I'm sure he could tell by the look in my eyes that I was attracted to him, even more than I was when we were in the Games. "That's alright. How about we got to dinner tonight? There's a huge party going on at Haymitch's. Effie will be there and also some high-ranked officials that will want to meet us."

"Peeta, you know how I feel about this whole 'star-crossed lovers from District 12' thing," I told him, almost whining. But, I was kind-of aggravated that he'd even brought it up.

"I know, Katniss. But I'll be right there next to you the whole time. If we make friends, then we're more likely to be able to succeed in life," he explained and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his protective chest, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. "Please, do it for me Katniss. It's one night and nothing compared to the Games."

"It'll remind me of them," I retorted. Peeta ran his hypnotic circles up and down my back. It reminded me of how much I meant to him and how much he needed me to do this for him. Peeta was always good at making friends, unlike me. The boy had charm, charm that I would never have. I guess that's why we went so well together. "Fine...as long as I don't have to talk."

"I promise," he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled into his shirt. He smelled of cinnamon and sugary icing, but I didn't care. I loved that smell: it was his smell, Peeta's smell. And it would never go away. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his strong arms around me with his muscles clenched and his breathing tickling my shoulder. It was a happy moment. I didn't take advantage of happy moments, especially when they were with Peeta.

"Don't let go," I said when he tried to move.

"Alright," he laughed a little and held onto me tighter. "You've been awfully needy lately, Katniss. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said and pulled back so I could look him in the eyes. "I just really need to be with you right now, that's all."

"Well, I can take that as an answer," he winked and pulled me to him again. I watched as he glanced at the clock and watched as his mouth dropped a little. "Oh, damn, Katniss. We need to be at Haymitch's in an hour."

"What?" I asked in shock and also looked at the clock. It was five, so I guessed that dinner began at six. I looked back up to Peeta, who hadn't let go of me. I imagined he was lost in thought.

"You can come to my place and get ready," Peeta offered and finally let me go. The moment he did, I felt cold and insecure, like he didn't want to hold me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said as I quickly trotted with him out of the kitchen and into the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2: Water and Marble

(PPOV)

I led Katniss into my house. It wasn't like she hadn't been in here before because she had… many times. This time was much different because we both knew what was going to happen. We'd been in somewhat of a relationship for quite awhile now, but we hadn't gone past the hugging and kissing. I prided myself on being a gentleman, so I had decided almost instinctively not to rush her.

Katinss had already gone into my bathroom closed the door behind her. Somewhat surprised, I ran a hand through my blonde hair and knocked on the door. _What are you doing, Peeta? _Almost instantly, Katniss opened the door. She looked at me questioningly, and I felt stupid: Now I had to think of an excuse to why I had disturbed her.

But, I found myself getting lost in her grey eyes, so I stumbled upon my words. "Can I come in?"

Katniss looked down to her feet (Was she embarrassed?) then nodded. "Yeah."

I slipped between the door and her, sliding into my marble bathroom. The whole room was made-up of a greenish marble, the shower like a hallway, curving into a huge opening with five showerheads. I prided myself on having such a masterpiece. Katniss began to take her t-shirt off. I glanced over to her, my eyes looking all over her bare stomach. I couldn't help it…

"Cat got your tongue, Peeta?" Katniss teased.

"Oh yeah, like no other," I winked at her and began to unbutton my shirt. Katniss' eyes widened a little, and she stopped in the middle of taking off her jeans. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking off my shirt, Katniss. Don't shoot me."

"I don't have my arrows, Peeta. And I thought you just came in here to get something, not too… shower with me," she said hesitantly.

I kept unbuttoning my shirt, never breaking my stare with her beautiful eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No… I've just never seen you like this before," she replied. I shrugged the shirt over my broad shoulders as it dropped to the floor behind me.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked. Normally, I wasn't so straight-forward, but I loved her more than anything in this word, and I wanted to show her all that she had.

"Yes…" she fumbled around with her one word reply, staring at my tight grey undershirt.

"Katniss, there's really no need to be afraid…" I whispered, my charm coming back. I walked a few paces over, my bare feet making sticky noises on the floor. Katniss froze. I pushed her long hair out of her face. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not," she whispered and closed her eyes. But, I knew her better than that. So, I ran my hand from her cheek to her neck, persuading her with my touch. "This is just… a very different experience than what I'm used too. Instead of depending on myself… I'm depending on you, Peeta."

"That's a nice change, Katniss," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Just let me take care of you, alright? I won't hurt you: I promise."

Katniss watched as I turned on the water. At that moment, I didn't care about impressing _anyone _at Haymitch's party: I cared about staying right here with Katniss. She looked into my eyes, almost scared. I ran my hands down to her waist where she had left her jeans unbuttoned. I didn't want to pressure her, so I rested my hands on her curves and kissed her. She kissed back; almost hesitant but soon we were engulfed between eachother, our hands racing all over eachother's bodies. I pulled her closer, wanting to feel her against me. She obliged willingly, and I had to wonder what was going through her head.

Her warmth was soothing to my uncanny desire. She never opened her eyes, even when I broke away from her and started to kiss down her neck. The breath was sucked from her chest, and I looked at her, concerned. That was when her grey eyes opened. She looked down at me, a look of shock on her face.

"Peeta… can we… I just want to have more time…" she whispered, almost questioningly and afraid.

"Of course," I replied and stood back-up. I took off my grey undershirt and began to unbuckle my pants, ready to hop in the shower.

"I didn't mean for you to act like I'm a stranger," Katniss said quietly. I made up my mind at that moment to give her the experience of a lifetime_ without_ having sex. After all, she deserved it.

I swept her off her feet, rewarded with a girlish squeal. I smiled and marriage-carried her into the winding shower, enjoying the feeling of her struggling to get free. She couldn't ever relax like I could. We came into the huge opening where the waterfalls of running water splashed upon us. I set her struggling body down and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from off the floor.

No words were said as I wet her hair and gently massaged the shampoo through it. She leaned back so her head was against my chest. Then I realized that both of us were still wearing our clothes.

"Katniss," I whispered in her ear, smelling the sweet scent of the lavender shampoo I used. "Take off your clothes."  
She shuddered and proceeded to unclasp my bra, letting it fall in front of us. Then, she shimmied out of her pants and underwear, but threw them in the corner. I slide my jeans and boxers off and threw them with her clothes in the corner. Even though I couldn't see the front of her body, I could feel her bare skin against my chest. I felt sheepish because my manhood was beginning to rise… I wondered if she could feel it. Regardless, I rinsed the shampoo from her hair and smiled because we were sharing this wonderful moment.

Our shower was much too short. I handed Katniss a towel, and she wrapped it around herself. Through this whole fifteen-twenty minutes, she'd never once let me see her body. Silently, she'd shown me that she wasn't comfortable with me seeing it yet. I was fine with that and respected her boundaries.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom, stopping at my closet. Cinna had stopped by this morning and dropped-off a dress for Katniss to wear at the party tonight, providing she said that she would really go. I just had the luck of convincing her.

"Cinna stopped by this morning," I told her and pulled out a black hanging bag out of the closet. "This is what he wanted you to wear."

"What are _you _going to wear?" she inquired and began to slowly move back toward the bathroom.

"I'll decide when you come out," I laughed. I was aching with suspense to see what Cinna had brought her. Quickly, I pulled-on a clean pair of boxers, black dress pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. I flipped through my ties until I heard the bathroom door open.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I turned around, and my mouth almost dropped. Her dress was strapless and orange. It twisted down into a darker red near the bottom, with white jewels all over it. Her long hair fell down to a little below her bust. Without a second thought, I grabbed an orange tie and draped it around my neck, planning on tying it later.

"Beautiful," I replied.

I pulled Katniss onto my lap as I sat on my bed and began to braid her hair. I always loved her hair, but being able to touch it, play with it, and love it more… it was damn near intoxicating. I pushed her braid over her shoulder, and then turned her to the side so I could pull down tiny pieces.

She began to tie my tie and slid it up to my neck. I gasped, thinking she was going to strangle me, but most as a joke. She winked at me and then smiled. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! :)) I'm going to include a lemon in the next chapter or so… Keep tuning in! The plot is going to thicken! **

(KPOV)

Haymitch's house was two down from Peeta's. It wasn't a bear getting there; I was just nervous. I hated people, and the people who were going to be at this party where the very people who were responsible from my despair. That made me hate them even more. My mind was second-guessing itself. Was this a good idea…? But, I came to ease when I remembered that Peeta promised to do all the talking for me.

"Don't be nervous," Peeta said and took my hand. Somehow, it made me feel calmer and much more secure when his fingers wrapped around mine. I nodded as he knocked on the door.

It immediately opened. "Hello, sweetheart! Glad you came!"

"Are you drunk already?" I asked as I looked over the man, for once not smelling alcohol on his breath.

"No, haven't hit it yet," Haymitch replied and stepped aside to let us through. I scooted past him, still grasping onto Peeta's hand. Haymitch closed the door behind us, and I could hear the chatter of people inside. "Cinna's work, no doubt."

"Is he here?" I asked hopefully.

"Calm your horses, sweetheart. He's right behind you," Haymitch answered. I spun around and saw him coming toward me. I dropped Peeta's hand and ran to hug him.

"Hey, Katniss," he laughed and spun me around. "I see Peeta convinced you to come."

"Well, he said I didn't have to talk," I grumbled as he sat me down.

"You've already broken that promise," Cinna laughed. He placed his hands on my shoulders, smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks to you," I told him and smiled. We'd always had a tight bond from the moment we'd met. I respected Cinna with everything in me, and it was lovely seeing him again.

"Hey, Peeta," Cinna smiled and shook his hand. "Are you two living together now?"

"No," Peeta answered. I glanced at him, a part of me really wanting to him to say yes. I mean, we practically did anyway…

"Oh, what a shame," Cinna joked and began to lead us into us into the crowd of people. "Ready to face all these lovely people?"

"No," I replied but took a deep breath and walked anyway.

The moment Peeta and I entered into the room; everyone stopped talking and stared at us. I looked around to the different faces, some I recognized, some I didn't. Peeta waved to a few people, and within a few moments, the chatter rose again. I didn't know where Peeta was taking me, but I followed. It wasn't like I could do anything else…

"Katniss, you've done a good job of keeping silent," Peeta whispered. "That was extremely awkward."

"I'm sure you'll get over it…" I whispered. We smiled at an oncoming couple so we didn't look strange. He should be thankful that I even cared enough to smile.

"You two can leave now," Haymitch said and leaned against the table behind us. He was holding a martini glass up to his lips… I wasn't surprised. When neither of us responded, he continued, "You've made your appearance, and I can tell that you don't want to be here."

"You understand her predicament…" Peeta said, almost threateningly. Haymitch tilted the cup up to his lips.

"Fine. But, I have one more surprise for you before you leave, sweetheart," Haymitch told me. He waved someone over above the crowd. I craned my neck, trying to see who was coming.

My heart stopped. Standing between two elderly couples was… "Gale?"

(PPOV)

I could kill Haymitch. I looked over at him, murder in my eye, asking why he would do something like this not for Katniss, but for me. He smiled smugly, and without a word, he walked away.

Katniss slowly walked to Gale as it was the first time she'd seen him since her excited return from the Games. She whimpered something I couldn't quite make out then threw her arms around Gale's neck. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything, even though there was a fiery rage burning inside me. I noted how Gale's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. I couldn't take it anymore.

I walked over to where I saw Haymitch sulking, drinking his clear alcohol, and silently mocking me. I grabbed the clear cup out of his hand and took a huge gulp. At first, it tasted good, like lime. But then it became painful. I chocked and wheezed, trying to clear it out of my system.

"You don't know how to drink alcohol, m'boy," he said and took the cup out of my hands.

"Don't get me started," I coughed out. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me into his private study. He pushed me down into a burgundy chair… while he, of course, poured himself another glass of whatever awful drink that was.

"You're jealous," he said

"I am not!" I retorted. Haymitch stared into my eyes, and I felt like he could see right through me. "Okay, I am. Why did you even bring Gale in in the first place?"

"If you want Katniss to be happy, you'll let him stick around," Haymitch advised and took a sip. He handed the cup to me, and I took it. "Small sips, there you go, good boy."

I licked my lips, the drink tasting much better than I thought it would now that I wasn't gulping it. "You know my feelings for Katniss."

"Yes, but do you know her feelings for Gale? I can't sell the story much longer, Peeta. Gale seems to think Katniss is his," Haymitch told me. I felt the fire inside me grow stronger. No, _Katniss was mine!_ I loved her, and deep down, I knew she loved me too.

"Then, I need to get Gale out of the picture…" I realized.

"Right you are," Haymitch said, and I motioned for him to take the cup out of my hand. He did and took a sip. "However, you have to realize that while he still means something to her, he's not going to go away."

"Should I go out there and tell him to, you know… fuck off?" I asked, unsure of how to handle my current situation.

"No, let Katniss handle it," Haymitch answered. He opened the door to his study. "Go."

I stood-up and walked-out of the study. I tried not to think of the horrors of Katniss hanging all over Gale. I shook hands with a few people who congratulated me, though I was replying absently. Then, I took a deep breath and decided to use my charm on Gale. It would either creep him out to the max or make him realize I was a much better guy for Katniss than he will ever be.

Lucky for me, the two weren't looked in eachother's arms when I returned. They were talking about hunting. I took a deep breath and put my arm around Katniss' waist.

"Hey Gale, haven't seen you in quite a while," I said and smiled.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Gale replied, looking furious that I'd intruded on their conversation.

"Great," I told him and clasped his shoulder. It stung.

"Where'd you disappear too?" Katniss asked. She looked-up at me with curiosity, and I kissed her forehead.

"I went to get something to drink. I figured that you two needed time to catch-up," I answered. Suddenly, a wave of guilt swept over Katniss' face. It satisfied me, but surely shouldn't have.

"Yeah, we had a nice chat," Gale said and flashed his eyes with murder. I tilted my head in happiness, mocking him.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked against her temple.

"Yeah, let's go. It was nice to see you, Gale," she bade good-bye.

"Bye Katniss. I'll see you soon," he waved a little.

"See you, Gale," I said and smiled as we left, hoping to scare him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

_**Thanks for all your reviews guys! It means soo much! (I even Tweeted it!) Anyway, Mockingjay, lemons mean sexual content. That's why I put those in there! :)) And the plot thickens.. **_

"You didn't have to interrupt us like that," I told Peeta as we walked through the gravel road, leading toward the forest. I knew he was jealous, but I didn't think he'd purposely go out of his way to mock Gale…

"No, I did, Katniss. I can't stand to see you with him, and you know it," he answered hotly. I felt a cold shudder run up and down my spine, and I didn't understand why.

"Gale's my best fri—"

"He hasn't loved you as long as I have! He doesn't care about you like I do! He wasn't the one in the Games with you! I was! I was the one in the cave with you, not him!" Peeta turned and yelled.

Normally, I'd be able to hold my own, but for some reason, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. They fell down my cheek, slowly at first, then quicker. I felt my body shudder with guilt and remorse. I didn't deserve him. No, I didn't. And I never would.

"Peeta…" I whispered.

"He will never love you the way I do, Katniss," Peeta told me and began to walk the direction in which we came.

"Are you going home?" I squeaked in fear of him not being able to sleep beside me, to comfort me, to chase away my nightmares tonight.

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

"No," I groaned and ran after him, my dress emitting flames as I ran. He slowed down and let me catch-up to him. "Please… don't leave me, Peeta."

He turned to me, and I could barely see his face in the darkness. I could make-out his eyes, though. They were filled with pain and sadness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pilled him to me tightly. I felt his ascetic muscles against my chest and body, feeling complete. My hands moved in circles across his chest and body, trying to make me realize that I was all his, and nothing was going to change that.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. He nodded, and we began to walk-off into the night.

Things were noticeably different, even after we got into the safety of his home. Peeta was distant, so distant that he didn't even come close to me. I purposely took off my dress in front of him, just to test him, and it seemed like all the desire he had had for me was gone. I had to suppress a muffled cry, and went into the bathroom so I could get my clothes. I found them in a damp pile. I sat down in the shower, back to the entrance, and cried.

I'd never cried this hard in my life… it felt horrible. I was alone, lost, confused… without anyone to guide me. The tears streamed down my face and wet the marble floor. Within a few moments, it was like I was bathing in my own tears, except they stung my cuts and wounds, making me wince and cry in evidently harder. I guess this is what happens when you fall in love with someone… This reminded me of when my dad died; I vowed never to fall in love for this very reason.

Strong arms wrapped around me, and at that moment, I didn't care if it was Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, or Cinna… I was just happy that someone cared enough about me to hold me. Whoever it was pulled my head against their chest, making me feel safe. At that moment, I knew it was Peeta. The tears never stopped falling, never stopped coming… I curled-up within my naked body, now not caring if Peeta saw me or not.

"Katniss… Katniss... shhh," he whispered, but it made me wheeze and cry with more pain. "You're okay… I'm not going anywhere."

I moaned as I felt my chest tighten. It was like hyperventilation, but much worse. I'd never felt this much pain in my life, not through all the pain I'd felt in the Games or the emotions I had taught myself to withstand. This time, the cut was much deeper, coming from a place I didn't know I had. I guess you could call it my heart… but, my "heart" was shattered by something so small… How could that be possible?

(PPOV)

I couldn't believe that I'd made her cry. She couldn't stop now that she'd started, and it was like she had an unending supply of tears. I don't know how long I held her for before her cries turned into whimpers and those whimpers became shudders. I picked her up; knowing all she wanted to do was fall asleep. So, I carried her to my bed and grabbed the button-up shirt off the floor of the bathroom. Carefully, I wrapped her up in it, putting her arms through the rolled-up sleeves and buttoning the buttons as I went. It was amazing that I could do that single-handed… the moment I laid my sleeping beauty on my bed, the doorbell rang.

Knowing it was probably Haymitch; I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and untied my tie as I walked down the stairs. Dressing-up for pointless parties was very uncomfortable. I opened the door, and to my loathing and astonishment, there stood Gale.

"Evening, Mellark. Is Katniss here? I stopped by her house, but no one answered," he explained. Obviously, he hadn't taken what I had done at the party seriously.

"Yeah, she's sleeping," I told him and wanted to slam the door right in his face.

"Well, do you know if she has plans for—?"

"Look, buddy. I don't know what Katniss told you, but she's with me. She has been since the Games. Now, if you have a problem with that, tell me or don't come by here again," I barked. There were no regrets for snapping at him… even though it was 110% unlike my gentlemanly disposition.

"You know, Mellark, you're a baker. How is a baker going to support her? Katniss and I are a team—"

"You _were _a team," I corrected him. "I don't care about how much you two hunted together nor did anything in the past. She's mine now, Gale. You can't do anything what-so-ever to change that. So, I suggest you get over it."

And that landed me a punch across the face.

(KPOV)

I was drifting off into a deep sleep when I heard Peeta talking to someone downstairs. I assumed it was Haymitch and rolled over so I could continue to fall asleep. But, I heard something that sounded like a punch and a cry of shock. The moment I did, my eyes were wide-open. Peeta doesn't fight people…!

I quickly pulled on a pair of underwear that I'd left here the other night and raced downstairs. I gasped. There was Peeta, stumbled back, hand to bloody mouth, and Gale… fists clenched, blood on his knuckles, staring directly at him.

(PPOV)

_WOW, _did that take me by surprise! I stumbled back, pressing my hand against my mouth, feeling the warm blood pour-out onto my hands. But, now I was more livid than ever. I scrambled to my feet, but just as I was about to attack, I heard Katniss' voice.

"Peeta, no!" she cried. Suddenly, I was in her arms. She led me protectively, like she was going to somehow save me from Gale.

"Katniss…" Gale said. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, and I felt a certain pride for her that I'd never felt before.

"What happened?" she asked me. I could see her eyeing my bleeding lip.

"Gale punched me," I replied, trying not to sound whiny. I guess it came out worse than I expected because Katniss shushed me, and Gale gave me a murderous glance.

"Gale?" Katniss said and looked at him. "Why did you…?"

"You know, it's not even worth it," Gale answered. I breathed in a deep sigh of relief. "This isn't over, Mellark."

With that, he turned and left. Katniss closed the door and rushed back to me. I still tasted blood, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked. I draped my arm around her shoulders and led her upstairs without replying.

"Nothing," I assured her once we got to the top. But, Katniss was the type of person who could see right through you. I could tell she didn't buy my reply.

"Peeta… why was he here?" she asked. I led her into the bedroom and closed the door behind us. She sank to the bed as I walked over to the bathroom to examine my lip.

"He wanted to see you," I replied. To my surprise, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Just a fat lip that was barely visible.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Something about seeing you again," I told her, already tiring of her asking questions. I wasn't going to lie to her, but I would've preferred if she would stop wondering.

"And you told him I was here, didn't you?" she asked kind-of quietly. I looked from behind the doorframe to see her with her hands clasped tightly between her bare legs. I never had time to admire her in my shirt… but now wasn't the time for admiration.

"I told him you were sleeping," I answered. I walked to her and sat on the bed beside her. She looked troubled. "We fought over you."

"What?" she looked up at me in shock and surprise.

"Yeah, it's pretty self-explanatory," I told her. "The way he looks at you… oh, Katniss, I can't stand it!"

"I know," she said and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and smiled. "You're very protective."

"I can't lose you," I said and kissed her temple. "And besides, Gale is the top of my worries."

"I won't run off with Gale," she promised.

"But you can't blame me for worrying…" I told her and stroked her shoulder. She couldn't. I had every right to be nervous, even if it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Can we go to sleep?" she asked. "I mean, for real this time."

"Yes," I laughed, thankful she'd asked.

(KPOV)

Although I'd told Peeta I wanted to go to sleep, I just wanted to have some peace and quiet where I could feel him next to me, but not having him talk to me. I did most of my thinking that way. So, I lay next to him on my side. My eyes were open, his closed.

Gale had come… he'd come and asked for me. Did I lead him on in our conversation? I said I'd missed him during the Games, and that maybe we'd go hunting again sometime… But, I didn't mean it like: _Oh hey, you can come to Peeta's house and ask for me even though we all know you two hate eachother. _I knew without a doubt that it was bothering Peeta, even though he was peacefully sleeping.

But, what Gale had done didn't scare me. Peeta could hold his own, no problem. Yes, Gale was muscular and stubborn, but Peeta was strong and stubborn. It was what Gale had said that scared me deeply: "_This isn't over, Mellark."_ Peeta obviously didn't want me to know what he'd meant… But, somehow I knew that _I _was the target. Both of them were coming after _me_.

I didn't sleep a wink that night.


End file.
